The Truth
by Animelover189
Summary: Following the scene in episode 15 in the nurses office. Anime is only allowed to show so much. That's why they took out this particular scene. One-shot, fluff, sexay times. Reuploaded.


**(A/N Ok I just wanted to write this cuz I was feeling like posting something. This will most likely be all there is unless anybody wants more. This is my first fanfic + first pr0nz so don't kill me please! I don't own To Love Ru ((and honestly don't want to)) and never will. Only the badly written smut and such is mine. Enjoy!)**

Rito looked down at the flushed beauty beneath him and felt a sudden surge of determination.

'Haruna-chan is so close to me…I have to tell her how I feel right now!'

"Sairenji!" he says suddenly, startling the girl beneath him. "I have always …always... loved you…." his face is bright and his palms are sweaty, but he feels better. After bullshitting around it felt really good to get that out.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Ah… s-sorry." he says looking away rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He never really did think about how Haruna would react to this.. "Sorry for bringing that up all of a sudden. You probably don't feel the same. We should just forget –" he started only to be cut off by a pair of soft lips crushing against his.

"I've loved you for so long, Rito-kun. I would never want to forget this." she says with a smile on her lips that made Rito remember why he loved her so much. She leaned up, and kissed him softly, chastely.

Rito was surprised but kissed back, enjoying the contact. Haruna's arm snaked up and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. Tongues touched and danced exploring the others mouth with new-found vigor.

Haruna shifted, unintentionally rubbing Rito's half-hard erection through his swimming trunks. That small move caused Rito to groan into the kiss. Both pulled away slowly, mouths connected by a thin, clear line of saliva. Rito wonders how lucky he is to finally have the object of his affection panting beneath him.

He reattaches his lips to her neck and, sucks, licks, and marks the skin there. She moans lowly and moves her head, giving him more access to the skin. His left hand moves down to her chest, touching the left swell of her breast trough the fabric of the one-piece.

She moans and arches into him. The contact stirring more arousal in he belly. His fingers flick her nipples, pinching, twisting, rubbing. Moans fall from her lips at every new touch and slowly her hands are slipping from his neck. Her hand finally fall to the sides when his hand leaves her breast and he looks down at her.

He leans backward, straddling her waist and slowly begin to pull down the straps of the swimsuit. Her eyes are closed and her face is flushed from pleasure. He pulls it down to her bellybutton and just admires for a moment before he attacks again at her breast. Fondling the, while sucking the right. Moans resound in his ears as he continues and hands come to tangle in his hair. Legs wrap around his waist and buck against his length, eliciting groans and gasps from both parties.

He trails his tongue lower, and unwraps her legs fro his waist. He grasps the swimsuit and pulls it down all the way and off. He admires his prize and gets back to work, tongue swirling in her bellybutton before trailing lower, lower and comes to a stop at her lower lips.

He licks there, experimentally, then continues, wanting to pleasure his partner. Her moans and heavy breathing are loud in his ears egging him on. Hands fly into his hair and tug. Rito looks up and the panting and flushed Haruna. She pulls his head up and kisses him. Tongue and teeth clash wanting more, more. Haruna pulls away and looks at him.

"Rito... I want it. I want _you_. I _need_ you. Please?"

Rito looks at his love. How could he say no? He tug down his trunks and kicks them off. Haruna spreads her legs, ace flushed with want, need. All for Rito.

He settles back between her legs. Arms wrap around his neck and he kisses Haruna. His love. His life.

He pushes in quickly, not wanting to prolong the pain. Haruna's eyes water slightly, but she's happy. She's finally one with the one her loves.

Rito waits patiently, and kisses away the tears. Haruna shifts and Rito moves inside her. She gasps sharply at the feeling. Full. So... full. Rito focuses on how tight, and clenching his lover is inside. They begin to a move, at a slow steady pace, wanting to savor each other as long as possible.

Moans fall from Haruna's lips at each thrust inside her, the coil in her stomach tightening.

"Rito...Rito... Ah... Harder! Faster!"

Rito is close, too. Haruna's is sucking him and at every thrust, and her moans only turn him on more. He moves faster, harder. The room is filled with moans, breathy 'I love you's' and the harsh sound of smacking on skin. They move as one, together, until Haruna gives a loud cry and cums, tightening her walls, back arching to an almost painful degree.

Rito couldn't hold out much longer either, but when Haruna came, her walls tightened around him and brought him to orgasm as well. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting shallowly into the warm hole tat seemed to milk the cum out of him.

He collapses to the side of his lover, careful not to hurt her, and breathes heavily, catching his breath. They both look up at the same time, and smile.

"I love you." both say and they get up slowly, knowing they have to get up even if they don't want to. It's okay, though. Today they can start over together, and know the truth of what happened this day. The walk off hand in hand smiling from the nurses office.

**(A/N So, this is my first story on ff, and it's conveniently porn. Wow. I tried to make it more vanilla and all that lovey-dovey faggy shit, rather than just senseless fucking. Alright, likes, dislikes. Flying tomatoes? Tell me with a review~ Bye-Bee!)**


End file.
